


Broken Beast

by Ophelia_Belle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Cutting, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), light gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Belle/pseuds/Ophelia_Belle
Summary: This is a bad end to my earlier fic Warrior and the Beast. This takes place immediately after the first chapter and is what could happen if Zenos wasn't so soft towards the WoL.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Broken Beast

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my fic, Warrior and the Beast, I recommend reading the first chapter before reading this fic as it immediately follows it.
> 
> This fic takes ideas that I had when writing my original fic and scrapped because I thought they felt too "intense".

I awake to find myself naked in a dungeon cell. It is frigid down here and I’ve been given nothing more than a thin blanket to keep myself warm. My ribs are coated with a sticky film of dried blood. Regardless of how many times I’ve healed myself, the wounds still throb and ache. By the end of my night with Zenos, the assault of his blade was almost too much for me to keep up with. He kept asking me to keep myself open longer, so he could do more to me.

This is  _ not _ what I thought would happen.

I don’t know what I expected from the Garlean Prince. I’ve never felt so stupid and foolish in my life. No one back in Eorzea knows I’m gone. I could die here and no one would even know where to look for me.

I exhale sharply, feeling the breath leave my chest and driving a stabbing pain through my ribs. It is hard to see my body in the dim dungeon, but I notice that I’m in a cell considerably nicer and more modern than my last one. There is at least a metal floor here and a metal cot bolted to the wall. 

As I move, I realize a heavy weight pulling my neck down. My fingers grasp and find a leather collar fitted around my neck with a heavy chain bolted to the wall near the cot. A groan escapes my mouth, realizing how much I’m at  _ his _ mercy.

I hear the clink of armor from far off down the hallway. With each heavy footfall, I hear the rattle of the metal. 

My stomach knots at his approach. Is he going to kill me today?

I sit on the cot, drawing my knees into my chest and wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. I hope it is anyone but  _ him. _

I’m not that lucky.

Zenos enters my cell, in full armor, looming over my hunched form. I divert my eyes, avoiding his icy blue stare.

He doesn’t say a word as he unhooks the chain from the collar encircling my neck. He trails an armored finger down the side of my face and I tremble under his touch.

I remain silent.

“Look at me Beast,” he commands softly, “I’m not keeping a wounded dog.”

I slowly raise my eyes and meet his cold, emotionless gaze. 

“I wonder, if a single soul knows where you are. You just won the war for Garlemald, not that we wouldn’t have crushed you in the end. All because you are a rather simple minded savage. I really thought you better, a true rival amongst your kind. Yet I now see you for what you really are,” he says, glaring down his nose at me.

“What are you to do with me?” I hiss back at him through gritted teeth. 

“Such fire from one so broken! I considered killing you on the spot, however that would be quite boring don’t you think?” he cocks his head to one side, pondering his options.

“Yes sir, that would be quite boring,” I say, fighting the urge to look away.

“I could turn you over to my father and let him decide or I could hand you over to my soldiers, allow them to have another turn with you,” he pauses, closing his eyes, “no, neither of those options will do. I’ve spent countless hours thinking about battling with you, only to realize you are no different from a common whore.”

I grit my teeth, awaiting his judgment. 

I see Zenos scrunch his nose up in disgust, “Even as I contemplate your sentence you are dripping with arousal.”

I lean back in shock. I hadn’t even realized, but I can feel the heat pooling between my legs. Why must my body do this to me?

“Tell me Beast, why did you come here?” he moves his armored hand from brushing my cheek to gripping my chin between his thumb and forefinger, locking his eyes on mine.

“I came,” I whisper softly, inhaling deeply, trying to steady my breath “for you.”

“Did you get what you wanted?” he tightens the grip around my jaw.

I go to answer, but I realize his question is more complicated and he knows it. If I say yes, it means that he knows that I came all the way here just to be fucked by him. If I say no, he’ll not only know I’m lying, but also it could cause him to be _more_ _creative_ in how he uses me.

I can’t help but shudder thinking about what else he could do to me.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” he pulls me up by my jaw so that I’m standing, he bends over so that I feel his hot breath against my ear, drawing goosebumps across my flesh, “Did you get what you wanted? Or perhaps you want more?”

I barely realize I have tears forming in my eyes until he relaxes the grip on my jaw and brushes a fingertip across my cheek, catching them and wiping them away.

“There, there Beast, I have given you no reason to cry in my presence, but if you insist upon it,” he moves his hand away from my cheek and abruptly grasps me by my throat, “I will help give you a reason.”

My eyes widen as I feel him cut my breath with his grip, tightening against my throat. I instinctively gasp, attempting to draw in air.

“Oh how I’ll love to send the communication back to Eorzea about how their champion is a whore, willingly giving herself up to the enemy so that he might use her as he wishes. To think, I thought you worthy prey.”

He loosens the grip on my neck, allowing me to momentarily draw a breath before he cuts me off again.

“I believe you got what you wanted, now it is time to give me what I want,” his smile widens across his face, “a hunt.”

Black speckles beginto dance in my vision, and Zenos’s voice sounds further and further away.

“You are welcome to escape and no man or woman will stop you, except for me,” he says gleefully before releasing my neck from his grip, “You are welcome to leave and find your way back to your pitiful alliance.”

He steps to the side, holding my cell door open to me.

I look down at my body, reminding him that I have no clothing.

He scoffs at me, “Beasts don’t wear clothes. You’re resourceful, I suppose you’d find something, unless...you don’t wish to escape.”

He releases the door, allowing it to close behind him.

I feel myself shrink back towards the wall, foolishly attempting to put space between myself and Zenos.

“That...was your one chance,” he laughs, “now you are mine.”

He lays his hands on my shoulders, drawing my attention to my trembling body, “I suppose if I’m to keep you as a beast, I should train you. After all, good, obedient beasts deserve a reward when they are good.”

He releases me, “Place your elbows on the bed and spread your legs.”

I feel myself swallow the lump forming in my throat, and I find myself absentmindedly staring at him.

“Beast,” he says impatiently, “I gave an order.”

I hesitate to turn my back to him, but I realize I have no ability to do otherwise. I do as asked, placing my forearms onto the metal cot and spreading my legs. I can’t turn my attention away from the heat between my legs.

He inhales deeply, “I want you to get used to assuming this position when I enter. You are not to make eye contact. You are not to say my name. You are to bend over and expose yourself to me, and anyone else who I have with me.”

_ Anyone else.  _ I can’t hide the quiver between my legs when I hear his words. I can feel my essence coating me and growing thicker at his words.

He reaches out with one finger and touches it to my mid back, “How many fingers do you feel on your back?”

“O...one sir,” I stutter.

“Good girl, knowing to address me with respect, however I am the crown prince of Garlemald, _ Your Radiance _ is the proper term,” he says, pressing his fingertip firmly into my back, “One finger, means I wish for you to turn and kneel before me, eyes down. However two fingers means I want you to turn and kneel, mouth open and ready to receive me.”

I feel a second finger join the first on my back and I pivot, resting my knees on the floor. He realizes the mistake in his order pretty quickly.

A boisterous laugh erupts from his chest as he notices my submissive form on the ground. My head barely reaches his knees, much less his arousal. 

“Humm, I need to rethink that order...Two fingers signals that I want your mouth around me,” he reaches down and gently places a fingertip under my chin and raises me to my feet, “you will eat two meals a day, you will sleep six hours a night. You will service me and anyone I desire and in any way I desire. Do you understand?”

“Yes,  _ Your Radiance,” _ I emphasize his title as I divert my eyes towards the floor.

“One final command,” he says tapping the top of my head, “this means lie back, and open your legs.”

My eyes widen and I nod in understanding.

“Of course we have ground rules. You are not to touch me with your hands, ever. Only your mouth or your cunt should ever touch me, maybe your ass if I desire it. I will not restrain you so you best remember this rule. Second rule, you only speak when I speak to you. If anyone else asks you a question and I’m not there, you remain quiet. Final rule, when I cut you, you will thank me and you will leave your wounds open as long as I desire for whatever use I have for them. Do you understand?” He raises an eyebrow and roughly grabs my hair, tearing my head back, “Or did you forget the use I found for you yesterday?”

I grit my teeth, “How could I when my blood cakes my body Your Radiance?”

I barely feel him strike me. His open palm smacks my cheek, whipping my face to the side. I stand before him for a few moments before bringing my hand up to feel my stinging flesh.

“Too many words, if a question may be answered with a yes or no, you will answer it so,” he smiles widely, “Did you forget the use I found for you yesterday?”

“No, Your Radiance,” I reply. I hadn’t bargained for this type of treatment. I was extremely naive for coming here.

His hands move to his waist and I see him pull out a blade. I shudder knowing what he’s about to do.

I attempt to whisper the words for regeneration, however he cuts me off, “No heals yet. I plan on some very specialized wounds and I would hate for them to heal prematurely.”

He draws the blade across my chest, barely scratching my skin, drawing goosebumps up and down my flesh. I hold my breath, waiting to see what he plans. He takes the tip of the blade and begins to trace circles around one of my nipples, drawing it into a hard peak. 

“No,” I whisper, hoping he didn’t hear me..

“No?” he withdraws the blade from my skin, “That is a word we will have to just  _ cut _ from your vocabulary.” His eyes grow wild and wide as he replaces the blade against my nipple, he’s pressing it harder against my skin and I feel it’s cold metal bearing down on my flesh.

The pain is sharp and it isn’t until I feel the warm liquid running down my skin that I realize I’m bleeding. I try to not look down to see my wound. However he wants me to see the blood running down my chest.

“Beautiful,” he says admiring the small wound and running his thumb over it. It is a small shallow cut across the surface of my nipple, insignificant in comparison to what he did to me yesterday. However, I realize that this is more of a mind game. He doesn’t want to seriously wound me, he wants to show how he  _ owns _ me.

He replaces his thumb with his mouth. His tongue probes my flesh, opening my wound further as he begins to suckle like a babe. I feel acid rise to my throat in disgust. The pain isn’t severe, but watching him feed turns my stomach. He begins to bite and nibble at my flesh and once again I see black stars dance just outside of view.

I stumble, falling forward and grasping his hair to steady myself.

Zenos stops sucking at my wound and I notice my blood coating his face. The sight of my essence amplifies the lightness in my head. I continue to fall forward, grasping tighter to stay on my feet.

Zenos abruptly stands, allowing me to tumble to the floor. The cold metal of the floor stings my whole body as I land.

“I gave you three, very simple rules and you have already found a way to break two of them,” he says leering down at me.

I sit up, “I’m sorry Your Radiance, I was dizzy and needed…”

“And yet the Beast still has not learned her lesson,” Zenos rolls his eyes and brings his heel to my forehead, forcing me to lie on the floor.

“I was going to fall,” I snap back against the man pinning me to the ground.

“Then, fall,” he says, “You are not learning your lesson, so I’m going to have to remove that vile tongue of yours.”

I look at him with wide eyes, not wanting to question what he said.  _ Remove...surely...no. _

He notices the fear in my eyes, there’s no doubt that he got the desired reaction.

“Of course, I’m not going to physically remove it, that would diminish my enjoyment of you. As vile as it may be, it does feel quite nice flapping across my cock as you struggle to breathe,” Zenos says, leaning over and reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a small glass vial, “Silencing drops. I considered simply gagging you, but then I couldn’t plug your throat. This will simply paralyze your vocal chords, turning you mute.”

He opens the bottle and grips my jaw, pulling it down, “Open,” he orders me.

I instantly feel my mouth and throat go numb as the green liquid coats my mouth. I’m realizing just how dangerous this substance is. Without feeling in my mouth, he is welcome to use me however he wants without having to worry about limits.

_ And I’ll never be able to scream. _

I open my mouth to test this fact. There is not even a horse whisper. My breath simply passes through my mouth as if I’m breathing. I can’t scream. I can’t whimper. I can’t moan.

“Now, I still need you to answer my questions. That will involve you blinking once for yes, and twice for no. Do you understand?” he asks me, sadistically smiling knowing that I can no longer talk back.

I blink once.

“Good...good,” he says, “maybe in time I won’t need to use the drops, but they will certainly assist in your training.”

He turns his attention back to my body. The blood on my nipple has clotted and no longer flows freely. I see the disappointment consume his face.

“If only I could give you a blood thinner so that you may bleed freely, but alas, without your healing magics that would simply cause you to die,” he reaches back for the blade and returns to tracing the dull edge across my body.

_ Without my… _

_ Oh no. No...no… _

I feel stupid for not realizing it, but the silencing drops prohibits me from uttering a single spell. I can’t heal myself.

“Ah I see you have made the realization of the unfortunate limitation of those drops,” he tilts his head and brings the blade up to his face, allowing what little light is in the room to illuminate the blade, “Good...good. Yes, you cannot heal your wounds, but worry not, I will not do anything to your body that would mortally wound you...tonight.”

If I could utter a sound, I would have whimpered. All I can do is stare at him.

He turns the blade back to me and once again slices a superficial cut into my nipple and places his mouth around it. I feel his tongue probing the old wound, attempting to open it back up. He nibbles at me, drawing more blood into his mouth.

He grips my body, supporting my weight so that I don’t fall over. It’s a good thing, I feel like I could pass out at any moment. For someone who fights for a living and has been stabbed, shot, and burned more times than she can count, I don’t handle seeing my own blood.

He releases my nipple and turns his attention to my neck, “Let’s see, I know not to cut you here. That is a major vessel and doing so would kill you quite quickly. However if I lightly nick your skin here,” he presses the blade to a place near my collar bone. I feel my skin give way under the pressure as it slices me. Once again he places his mouth on the wound and draws my blood into his mouth. He is allowing himself to be rougher, sinking his teeth into my flesh and I realize that he didn’t need the knife to break my skin.

The sensation of teeth grinding on my flesh is excruciating. My mouth opens in a silent scream against Zenos’s sadistic nibbles. His hands find my bloodied nipple and begin to twist, forcing the wounds to open once again.

Black stars gather in my vision and I fight every urge that tells me to grab this man so that I don’t fall, potentially on his blade. I try to adjust my body so that I fall backwards, and not onto his blade. 

My head feels like it belongs on someone else’s body. The pain mixed with the sight of blood overwhelms my senses and I feel darkness take over me.

When I come to, I wish I could believe that Zenos took my unconscious body and placed me on my cot. However the stickiness between my legs and fullness in my stomach tells me I wasn’t that lucky.


End file.
